


No Consulting Rights Felicity

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Gen, Not for Felicity fans, drama'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of Samantha taking Felicity's complaining about not being included in the William situation Samantha has a response for Ms. Smoak.





	No Consulting Rights Felicity

**Hey guys**

**So, I decided to write this up because this a scene that always bugged me from 5x23.**

**First this scene proves Felicity who apology from 5x19 about breaking up with Oliver during the William thing and her actions of Oliver lying to her, well makes it completely useless. Because Felicity complaining to Samantha about not being included in 5x23 is just being the same selfish person.**

**So, to the showrunners you guys have fixed nothing with the apologizes from the 5x19 episode. Which really, I was actually willing to maybe give Felicity a tiny chance given it looked like you guys were trying to fix your mistakes but it's proven pretty clearly a few episodes later that was a foolish move on my part. The writers are not trying to fix anything.**

**On with the story**

* * *

In the forests of the island

"You know, for what it's worth, I wasn't in favor of sending William away, not that I was consulted." Felicity said complaining.

"Excuse me?" Samantha asked harshly.

"What? He didn't consult me and I had a right to sending William away or even knowing about him the first place, which he lied to me about for months." Felicity said angrily.

"Because I asked him to and that is a mistake I have since come to regret. I'll make this simple, you are not William's mother so that leaves you with zero rights to anything. End of conversation." Samantha replied in a stern tone.

Samantha walks to catch up with Malcolm, Thea and Curtis while Felicity is left flabbergasted given she's not used to being scolded. Eventually Felicity hurries to catch up with the rest of the group, only to discover Malcolm to be standing on a land mine.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Until next time**


End file.
